china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean's List
"Dean's List" is the 10th and last episode of the first season. Summary Different departments on campus are selected for the Dean's List, an annual scavenger hunt that is much more dangerous than it sounds. Plot To their horror, many students and staff members learn they're on the Dean's List, a scavenger hunt that, in previous years, caused many casualties. Anyone who refuses will suffer negative consequences, and evidently, no one can back out. As the event starts, the teams–four teams of six–fight with one another over the items, doing anything to win for their respective departments. To add interest in the game, the Dean activates a switch that puts various and numerous weapons into play. Within a few hours, the campus sustains heavy damage, and many of the starting players die or are injured—out of 24, 14 are now left. The Spanish and Super Science Teams are in the worst shape member-wise, at two members and one member respectively. The History Team has five out of its original six alive, and the Literature Team is intact, with the exception of an injury to one of its members. By now, Crystal tries to join forces with the History Team, as it's unknown where her Stephen, her sole teammate at this point, is. While two members of the History Team are contemplating quitting, they're rejected by Steve, who insists they finish the game. On his way to get one of the items, Steve is injured by the Literature Team, but all six of them are then killed by Frank. As Steve recovers, a now-solo Leonard grabs the item, and his accomplice, Stephen, attacks the rest of the teammates as he descends into madness. As Stephen is quelled by Crystal, Leonard is held at gunpoint and contemplates teaming up with the others as well. Now, among the mere eight players left in the game, there's only one object left in the game—the Dean's belt buckle. Frank splits from everyone else to avenge the Dean on his own, and the others launch an attack on the Dean by breaking into his office, firing relentlessly in hopes of getting the belt buckle. Using an escape route, the Dean gets to the roof of his office tower, where Frank just happens to reach at the same moment. Right as Frank prepares to kill the Dean, he tells him that the game is now won as he tosses over his belt buckle. As promised at the start of the game, the winning team's professors, Steve and Frank, get a paid vacation. Trivia * The teams: ** History Team – Donny, Frank, Hanz, Pony, Sammy, Steve ** Literature Team – Nelly, 5 unnamed members ** Spanish Team – Crystal, Stephen, 4 unnamed members ** Super Science Team – Leonard, 5 unnamed members * At the start, each team had six members, for a total of 24 competitors. By the end, only eight remained: Stephen, Steve, Sammy, Pony, Donny, Frank, Leonard and Crystal. ** Excluding team switches, five members of the history team, two from the Spanish team, and one from the Super Science team remain. However, the non-history team members join forces with the history team. ** Hanz and Nelly are the only named competitors to die. All other named competitors survive; all unnamed ones die. * In chronological order, the lives are lost are as follows: : 1–6. Five of the members from the Super Science team and one from the history team, courtesy of Leonard. : 7–10.* Four members of the Spanish team, courtesy of Leonard. : 11–16. All six members of the literature team, courtesy of Frank. * *The female student on the Spanish team was never shown being killed but appeared as dead when the remaining competitors ambushed the Dean and his audience, meaning she was killed off-screen. On the other hand, Stephen was shown being shot at but survives. * The Dean's audience includes Green, Lee, the Mayor, Baby Cakes, Tim and other unknown members. ** The boss of the aquarium introduced in "Dean vs. Mayor" reappears as part of the Dean's audience. * Running Gag: Characters using "inch" in place of "finger". * The golden items in the scavenger hunt are as follow: # A pair of panties # A squirrel # A graduation cap # A pair of sunglasses # The Dean's belt # Condom wrappers * Donny's last name is revealed to be Maguppie. * At one point, Baby Cakes shouts "Watch out! Air Bears!" which is a parody of Care Bears. * Jen can be seen among the crowd in line for Donny's book. * This episode marks the final appearance of Donny thus far as well as his largest speaking role. * Crystal can be seen consoling a crying Donny as the remaining competitors sans Frank open fire at the Dean. * According to the clock on the Dean's tower, it takes about four hours for Frank to climb the tower. * Although Donny's name is spelled as "Donny" here, it was spelled as "Donnie" in the previous episode. * This is the 29th game of the Dean's List. * Despite being a history professor, Sammy isn't shown going on the vacation. * Leonard calls the Dean's assistant a "silent little punk", a reference to him never speaking in the series. Quotes :Pony: Oh my God, how are you a teacher? ---- :Leonard: Come back here, you silent little...punk. ---- :Pony: I buy that you were drugged that one time...or always. ---- :The Dean: Kill or be killed! Barbados or be Barbadosed! ---- :Baby Cakes: Movies are better than people. You don't have to smell who you're watching. ---- :Baby Cakes: seeing Leonard shoot several players Man, that actor playing Dad went nuts. ---- :The Mayor: Dean, where the dip at?! ---- :Baby Cakes: the history team attacks the Dean's audience This movie just busted the fourth dimension! ---- :Baby Cakes: Watch out! Air Bears! ---- Characters Appearing *Baby Cakes *Crystal *Donny *Frank *Gang Sang *Green *Jen *Lee *Leonard *Nelly *Pony *Sammy *Stacy Megan *Stephen *Steve *The Dean *The Mayor *Tim Gallery Dean List.png|"Oh no, not that!" –Frank. Leonard Class.png|Leonard checks up on his class before learning the horrible news. Explain.png|Steve explains the Dean's List to Pony. Sammy Tim.png|Sammy enjoys Tim's moves. All Teams.png|A panorama of the starting competitors. Gameplay.png|The Dean explains the rules of the game. Surprises.png|The Dean throws in some surprises. Turmoil.png|Mass chaos breaks out. Merge.png|Crystal tries to team up with the history team. Lit Team Wipeout.png|Frank wipes out the entire literature team. New Member.png|On the right, Stephen's descent into madness begins. Leo Surrender.png|Leonard surrenders when gunned down. Breakin.png|Surprise attack! Confront.png|Frank confronts the Dean for his "game." SurviveUCI.png|Donny sells his book. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1